1. Field
Embodiments relate to a nozzle assembly for a dishwasher capable of evenly spraying wash water in a wash tub and a dishwasher having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an appliance that automatically washes tableware, spoons, chopsticks and various cooking utensils (hereinafter, referred to as dishware) by removing food debris from dishware using a detergent and wash water.
In general, a dishwasher includes a main body, a wash tub disposed in the main body, a rack assembly withdrawably disposed in the wash tub, and a nozzle assembly to spray wash water. The rack assembly serves to accommodate dishware therein, and the dishware is washed by the wash water sprayed from the nozzle assembly.
The nozzle assembly is configured to spray wash water while rotating about a fixed point. The wash water from the nozzle assembly is sprayed in an arc, however, which may cause limitation in washing range. That is, sections which wash water does not reach may be present in a wash tub.